A tray is disclosed herein which may be attached to a ladder and may be used to hold paint cans, tools and the like. The tray may be quickly and easily attached within the hollow rungs of a ladder at the work height.
Ladders presently in common use have rungs which are hollow and cylindrical, with the rungs opening to the sides or channels of the ladder. Ladders are used to allow work to be performed at elevations, and such work usually requires the use of tools or materials such as paint to be present at the work height. Climbing and holding onto a ladder is not conducive to holding and handling tools, equipment and materials.
The present invention provides a tray which may be quickly and easily inserted and positively attached within the rungs of a ladder, and provides a platform on which tools and materials may be placed. The tray may be quickly released from the rung, and moved to a higher or lower rung as is necessary to the activity. The angle of the tray relative to the ladder may be adjusted so that the tray is parallel to the ground.